The Witches Curse
by Angelacakes
Summary: The story of the Witch of the Wilds has already been told, perhaps its best to tell it, how it came to be. follow the story as you see through the eyes of The Witch before she was called the name so many people came to Fear. Rated M for nudity, bad words, and naughty witchy things.


**The Witches Curse**

Let me tell you the story,

about how the life of the woman

who gave everyone everything,

became the curse the town deserves.

.

.

.

.

Once upon a day, many moons ago the tale of " The Witch" was well known by everyone who lives or anyone who lived near. they knew of it and the horrible things she did. However, I tell a different story so hear me out, about the story of how it came to be, a story of how they got what they deserved, a story of betrayal and jealousy.

In the heart of The Black Forest laid a town called Adlersbrunn, before the tragedy it was a town where people lived fairly. It was a town where people had no worries of sickness and or illness for there lived a well-known Priest.

She was well known among the townsfolk, and even those far from other neighboring towns, She was respected and loved, and she was Admired and lust for.

She was beautiful like the flowers at full bloom and sweet like a bon-bon, she wore white robes and respectable attired that could represent holiness and innocence. She had ocean blue eyes and holy light hair, but what most people adored about her was her soothing voice.

Yes, the priest was held on a high stool, but she so sweetly declines. Her reason being was because she adored helping, she enjoyed to see people smiled, she enjoyed seeing life to its fullest, even if hers was never as bright as she gives.

The day had come and she welcomed it with open arms. " ah what beautiful day " she said to her self a smile forming on her face as she slowly yawns and gets off her bed. "another day another project." She proclaimed as she moved to wash, cold water waking all her nerves she gasps as the hot air escapes her mouth. She dries her body, before she dries her hair, with a soft wool towel she had purchased long ago.

She began her routine, she got out of bed, and washed her self, she brushed her teeth with a minty leaf, she dressed in a white robe and light yellow edges, as she places her priest's mantle over her robe, tightening it with a belt that held her book of medicine. she cooked herself eggs with leaves and a cup of water as refreshment and enjoyed her morning in the black forest woods as she had done so many years.

However, today was different, on her way towards town she came across a badly injured man, he was washed up in the river and she just couldn't leave him be. "oh heavenly father what have you brought upon me." She said to her self as she rushed towards the body in the lake. " please be alive!" she pleaded to no one, after a moment she finally fished the body out near enough towards the edge of the river, as she checked to see if the poor soul had any will of surviving. To her prays he was just holding on by a small string and that's all she needed for her to help him.

She tried her best to treat some of the wounds on him before moving him towards her cottage. It was a small walk back, but hard due to the extra baggage, she had to bring along. She left him in her bed, as she went on to change into a more casual less wet dress of gray, a black corset, and a white shoulder-less cotton shirt, she began to do what she was best at. Healing those in need.

Of course, this all required time, and time she had, she began by removing the mans unique style clothes, they were wet and she could not work with them as they were, she removed the green wrapped shirt with stripes and then, she removed his baggy black pants, leaving him in what seemed to be his underwear. She wasn't sure, but she did not bother to remove the last garment until she was done with treating the wounds she saw on this poor man.

She moved outside to set the garments out to dry and walked back to stare at the man in front of her. Black hair, touch skin, and lots of scars on his body. She began with his chest, she cleans the wounds of his well tone chest that slashed across his top peck down towards his abdomen. She removed dirt, leaves, sticks, and surprisingly leeches, though they might of help a bit they were useless now. She applied her ointments, and she moved around to ensure every cut on his chest was clear, then came his abdomen, though it had slightly deep cuts, it did have two punctures that went across, both the end his pelvis. " poor man, the pain he must have suffered… I hope you get well soon" she prayed as she continued to close the wounds with fire, as she then applied the ointments. This took most of her day until dawn had arrived.

Her work was done, she looked around one last time and had gently pulled him upwards to see if he had suffered on his back, but besides the pelvic trusted injuries, there were no more. "phew that took some time." She said satisfied. she looked at his wet undergarment and decided to take it off and replace the young man's visible manhood with another blanket on top to cover it from her eyes. satisfied and a bit flushed she cover the man with the beds blanket.

She left some water in a jar and a clay cup just in case the man woke up. She always did this it was a habit of doing since most of the people who she treated would always require water. Before leaving, she wrapped a triangle cotton piece of fabric around her hair, as to fix it up. Happy with what she left and did, she grabbed a basket and walked out towards the towns sanctuary.

On her way there, she saw the usual faces she would come across in the morning, but since she didn't they had lots of questions. " Priest! What brings you out so late!" are you alright!?" one asked, she stopped and greeted. " ah hello!, I apologized, it seems something required my attention and I couldn't decline, please forgive my tardiness." She apologized as the man sheepishly blushed and brushed away her apology as nothing to worry about. " Priest! Priest!" she heard and heard during her walk, as she took her time to reply and continue to walk towards her desired placed.

Finally, she had arrived at the sanctuary. " Father, sisters, I apologize for my huge tardiness, a lost lamb had found its way at my door, and I had to lead its way towards the right direction." She spoke, before they even greeted her, her voice as soothing as rainy days filled the sanctuary's room. "worry not Sister Angela, your attire explains it, though we were busy, there weren't any big problems we couldn't take care. However, the Lord had requested a Priest today he says it is of urgent for one to get there." The Father had spoken, " I see, very well ill make my way there now, Father, please bless me for the tasks before me." She spoke calmly. " of course my child, may God be upon you always." The father spoke, as he turned away and walked with the other sisters.

Angela waved goodbye and left with her basket, she walked through the town, as some people recognized her by her beauty and other for her well-done job. Smiling and thanking each person who greeted her she made her way through the town towards the castle.

"you, halt there!" a guard shouted. " what business do you have here" he continued. " Hello, my name is Angela, I am the Priest down the hill towards the woods, I have word the lord needs me." She said her sweet voice reaching the guards as she bowed her head, how she had done billions of times. "a-h y-yes, please excuse my rudeness, go right ahead." The guard staggered to say as he gave a signal of opening the door. " Thank you, kind guard, may gods path be forever open for you." She bowed once again before walking through.

Once inside she was being waited on by a woman, who had lots of flask and potions around her belt and coat. "welcome Priest, the lord has been waiting for you patiently." She said sweetly. " I apologize for the tardiness, my deepest apologies'" replied Angela as she walked closer towards the woman and followed her towards the hall that leads to a big red door.

"My Lord, The Priest has Arrived." Replied the woman. "Thank you, Ana, please come closer child, I've heard many good things about your blessings, and I've hope if you could bless us now." The king greeted and asked.

"My lord, it is with great pleasure to stand before such a handsome, strong leader. Please allow to apologize to meet you with this unsightly attire, but allow me to assist you with whatever worries you today" she agreed as she walked closer.

"Priest, there is no need to apologize. please, there is a man who I have trusted my life with, he is my right-hand man, and the person I trust to help me continue to be who I am today, I ask you to help him, for he has grown ill." The lord states as he stands from his throne and walks down only to guide the two females towards the room next door.

The decorative room showed the wealth the Lord had earned, it was beautiful floors, made out of stone that shined, and curtains that flowed like cascades of fire. A bed in the center with silver rim, and jewels shining on the rim and in the bed, the body of a man with blonde, he wore a light blue silk shirt.

"please, allow me to take a look first." Angela asked. "please go ahead." The Lord allowed. To which she did, while carrying her basket only setting it aside, once she was close enough to the man to examine him. "oh dear, he has been poisoned…" she said as she gave a look towards the Lord and the woman. " no wonder… he was acting strangely these past days, please Priest can you do something? I tried alchemy with my most trusted alchemist and shamefully she hit dead end too." He stated as the female next to him only turned her head to the side in disappointment. "please worry not, there is nothing the Lord cannot undo." Her voice as calming as ever she made the heads of both witnesses turn to her.

Angela took a step to the side to grab a cross she secretly removed the tip of the silver cross as she began her prayer. " heavenly father, fill the cross with hope, bring down the illness, that has befallen on thou, for he is you and you are him, I ask you to bless this man, use me as your vessel and bless me with your strength, may this kiss of life be transfer from you, to the man below who has you inside." She said with confidence as she kissed the tip, secretly sucking a bit of liquid, and planting it on the man in front. She took a step back, and pressed her hands together and with a soft hymn she began to glow, as if it was magic her body began to shine, and so did the man in front of her, the miracle happened slowly and brightly as her hair flowed in the air with a beautiful wind, the room became relaxed and her tune became silent. She was quiet for a bit, before waiting for the man to get back up.

Slowly said as the man began to stir. "no way…IT'S A MIRACLE!" The Lord moves quickly towards the man as well as the alchemist. Angela moved away and towards her basket, picking it up, and placing her cross inside, she walked to the other side of the bed, as the man had finally opened his eyes, and began to question his lord.

"what happen Lord Reinhardt? Ana?" the man looked at both before looking at the golden beauty before him. " …who are you?" his voice full of curiosity as well as interest replied.

" She is a Priest downhill near the woods, her name is…I'm sorry child, what was your name… this whole messed alter my mind into a whole frenzy" apologized Reinhardt.

" haha, worry not my lord, it is Angela, Angela Zeigler. Priest of Adlersbrunn sanctuary. At your most humble service. " replied Angela.

" she also saved your life, though I must say, I'm quite concerned about you not letting us know of your state, Jack. Poisoning? Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Ana stated as she informed him of his illness.

"I'm sorry I caused all this chaos, though I do have one person who could have done it, ill deal with them later," Jack replied as he turned to the priest.

"Thank you, I owe you my life, I have no limit to show my gratitude just tell me what your price is," Jack stated humbly for her service.

"Please allow me to pay your deeds for this, dear Angela Priest of Adlersbrunn, name your price." Lord Reinhardt stated as he turned his attention back to the priest.

"Please, your offers are kind, but I can not accept them. I am just a follower of God, and wish nothing but the safety of others." Angela states.

"surely that can't be true, please I insist, for my life has been spare by god because of you." Jack replied making the good priest blush. "if you insist, then please donate it to the sanctuary, I work under them, and they are the ones who took care of me, it's the least I can do." She begged them, to which they accepted.

"Very well, ill make sure to give good word of you, thank you, Priest of Adlersbrunn, may our paths be entwined again," Jack said as he grabs her hand to kiss it. as Angela blushes furthermore.

"Ahem! Jack, please, since your in such good health, how about getting back to work!" Ana bickered as she came close to him once again, leaving Angela to smile at the three of them, images like these, were the ones she loves to take, they are just so delightful to see play out.

It was long before dark, and the moon visited once again, Angela had left the castle at the time the moon shone the brightest. Smiling at her job today, she walked down the town towards the forest, where a giant lantern hanged on a stick. She thanks whoever was the person who always left it there, but decided to do what she always did, she turned, she bowed and took the bath to her cozy cottage. Where the candle she had left on shone till she got home.

Once home, she left the lantern outside, walked in with her basket and set it down. She turned to the jar near her bed, to see it left as was. A sad smiled played on her face as she walked closer, examining the soft facial expressions of the man before her. A wave of emotions came to her, as she began to cry silently, no sobbing, no hiccups, no chokes of air, just tears. They dropped slowly as she touched the man's hand.

"I cry, not because I'm sad, I cry because someone misses you, and you don't know it… I cry because they miss you, and cant see you…I hope you get better soon…so you can see them too." She whispers as she wipes the tears away with her sleeve. Done with her sorrow, she grabs the base and fills the clay cup with water. She moves it towards her bed and sits down next to the unknown man. She helps him sit up slightly, enough for her to transfer some water into his system, she drinks some only a bit and presses her lips on his as she closes her mouth on his so the water does not fall. Angela repeated this three times, with the last time, she looks down at the man.

"poor world we live to suffer what you have," she said to no one as she laid him down and laid next to him, looking at him she slowly closed her eyes, slowly falling into a sweet slumber, wondering what new things tomorrow will bring.


End file.
